In recent years, electronic mapping applications and providers have added more and more information into their maps. Recent developments include high resolution satellite and aerial imagery, 3-D buildings, and street views. These recent advancements in the electronic mapping field, combined with the vast databases of locations, destinations, service providers, etceteras have led to increasingly complicated and crowded maps that are full of information that might or might not be useful to a user.
At the same time, handheld computing devices have grown increasingly powerful and more important in the everyday lives of many people. An increasing portion of the population is becoming more likely to look for information such as maps and directions in the palm of their hand using these various mobile platforms. Unfortunately, despite great improvements in the handheld devices, their usefulness is often constrained by their relatively small displays. This is particularly true with respect to electronic maps since they include so much information it is difficult to visually extract the information that is truly most useful from the details. Accordingly, one problem to be solved is to provide electronic maps that are configured based on display information. Another problem to be solved is to display only the most useful information to a user.